Veritaserum
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Cuando Norte accedió a ser director temporal de la escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa de todos los tiempos, debió haber imaginado que no sería un trabajo tan fácil, después de todo él mejor que nadie conocía a los profesores y lo problemáticos que eran, en especial esa pequeña bruja obsesionada con los osos y tallar madera que era la encargada de impartir pociones. AU One-Sh


Nota: En realidad esto lo había publicado hace varios meses, pero después de volver de una larga ausencia y ponerme a revisar mis pendientes, no he encontrado la historia, así que fuera por el motivo que fuera (quizá descuido mío) aquí va de nuevo.

* * *

 **Veritaserum**

El profesor Norte estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo las aburridas cartas del Ministerio de Magia y pensando en los reportes que él y Conejo tenían que llenar, ¿acaso habría algo más aburrido en el mundo que la burocracia? ¡Y a los muggles parecía encantarles esto! De verdad que eran raros.

Suspiró de nuevo deseando que algo interesante pasara para retrasar el trabajo administrativo aunque fuera por unas horas, ser director no era nada fácil, no entendía como Merlín lo había convencido de aceptar semejante trabajo mientras él se retiraba y se iba a las Bahamas… bueno a veces los deseos se conceden de la forma que uno menos espera.

\- ¡Norte! ¡Norte! – Conejo entró gritando a la oficina – ¡más vale que vengas pronto a la enfermería!

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó mientras seguía a Conejo escaleras abajo.

\- ¿Qué crees? Nuestra querida profesora de pociones volvió a hacer de las suyas.

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

\- Convirtió a un estudiante en un árbol viviente.

\- ¡Shostakovich! – Dijo Norte deteniéndose por tres segundos completos y después empezando a correr para alcanzar a su compañero de enseñanza - ¿A quién?

\- A un pequeño de la casa de Slytheryn, un tal Pinocchio.

\- ¿Skellington ya se enteró?

\- Por supuesto que sí, las pequeñas serpientes suelen ser rápidas en los chismes.

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

\- Pues es el Jefe de la casa de Slytheryn, comprenderás que a Jack no le hizo nada de gracia.

Para aquel momento las puertas de la enfermería ya se encontraban frente a ellos, Ambos profesores entraron, con paso apresurado y se dirigieron a la cama rodeada por estudiantes de Slytheryn. Un profesor apuesto y alto, de piel pálida y negros cabellos, estaba en la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su túnica negra y una expresión de furia contenida.

En la cama llorando a lágrima suelta había un pequeño de segundo año, de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache. Al mirarlo, Norte pensó que tal vez Conejo había exagerado o se había equivocado, aparte de la nariz anormalmente larga, el chico no parecía un árbol en lo absoluto, claro, hasta que se detuvo frente a él y noto el color y la textura de su piel, era como si estuviera hecho de madera, de hecho parecía una marioneta, incluso busco los hilos sujetando sus articulaciones, pero claramente no los encontró.

\- Ya era hora de que vivieran – saludó Jack Skellington mirando al director y al profesor de Transformaciones con una fría mirada que hubiera podido aterrorizar a las piedras mismas – esto me parece una terrible ofensa para mi casa, los castigos físicos o mágicos están prohibidos por el Estatuto Internacional de Magia desde hace más de 50 años.

\- Jackie, tranquilízate, de seguro que debe haber una buena explicación para esto.

\- ¡Claro que la hay! - intervino la voz de la pequeña y extravagante profesora de pociones que estaba sentada en la cama de al lado, todos los alumnos dieron un respingo – Su pequeño estudiante se ha pasado el último mes inventando todo tipo de escusas para no entregar ninguna tarea o trabajo.

\- Sí, y será reprendido por eso – dijo Jack con un tono de voz helada – pero eso no te daba ningún derecho a transformarlo en… en esto.

\- Bueno espero que les sirva de lección a todos – dijo la bruja mirando a los estudiantes – ahora mejor váyanse a apurar con sus tareas en vez de perder el tiempo mirando a su compañero, recuerden que aún tienen que entregarme un pergamino sobre las propiedades de los bezoares.

Los estudiantes se retiraron sin mayor retardo, dejando solos a los profesores y al pobre Pinocchio que seguía llorando, una vez la última estudiante hubo salido por la puerta y cerrado, los profesores dejaron de ser tan profesionales y se prepararon para la batalla campal que se avecinaba.

\- Evangelina Woodcarver* – comenzó el director dirigiéndose a la pequeña profesora – ¡¿pero porque hiciste una cosa semejante?!

\- ¡No era mi intención! Yo solo estaba harta de sus mentiras y decidí poner un poco de veritaserum en sus pastelillos del desayuno para que confesara y pudiera castigarlo.

\- ¿Y entonces como termino con la piel de madera? Witch-carver*

\- ¡Es Woodcarver! Y más te vale que lo recuerdes Conejo, o yo voy a recordarte cómo se siente ser un canguro.

\- Pueden recordar sus viejas peleas después, ahora lo importante es la salud de Pinocchio.

\- Jack tiene razón – dijo Norte mirando a los dos profesores - ¿Qué le diste exactamente a Pinocchio Ev? ¿Porque su nariz esta tan grande? Esto no parece obra solo de veritaserum.

Por primera vez la profesora parecía un poco avergonzada e incluso bajo la mirada mirando el suelo mientras se retorcía nerviosamente sus manos.

\- Bueno, verás Norte, el profesor Lorax me había encargado una poción de abono especial para sus plantas y puede que accidentalmente, se mezclara un poquito de ella con el veritaserum, y entonces las cosas no salieron exactamente como había planeado, le pregunte al chico sobre sus trabajos y me empezó a mentir de nuevo, por un momento creí que había confundido el veritaserum con vino blanco, pero entonces su piel se volvió de madera y su nariz comenzó a crecer y crecer, y bueno… terminamos aquí.

Norte suspiró sin saber si reír o llorar, el caso no era tan grave después de todo, pero no era el primer incidente en lo que iba del año, y eso que todavía no llegaban ni a la fiesta de Halloween, sin duda su primer año como director sería tan memorable como desastroso.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Melman al respecto?

\- Oh, nuestro querido "doctor" ya lo revisó, el chico no tiene nada grave – dijo la bruja de nuevo con una sonrisa peligrosa – estará bien, su nariz y su piel volverán a su forma original dentro de un par de horas, pero lo mismo volverá a pasarle si dice otra mentira, al menos hasta que yo logré hacer el antídoto para revertir los efectos de forma permanente.

\- ¿Y mientras tanto?

\- Supongo que el chico tendrá que aprender a decir la verdad.

…

* * *

 **Jajaja pobre Pinocho, bien, yo estaba intentando terminar un capítulo de otra historia mía "Noche de cuentos" cuando esto simplemente vino a mí, y bueno tenía que escribirlo y publicarlo. Ojalá les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones: *Woodcarver, el apellido de la bruja significa literalmente "talladora de madera" *Witch-carver sería Bruja-talladora, por que sí, está profesora es la bruja de Brave, perdón, la "talladora de madera"**

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tampoco los escenarios, que son del hermoso mundo de HP yo solo tome todo prestado y lo mezcle.**


End file.
